


Nothing is as it seems :: Kapitel 1 :: von Trouble Writer :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

by Cleo_Devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Devil/pseuds/Cleo_Devil
Summary: Was alles passiert, wenn Abigail auf ein Konzert geht.
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Lily Evans/James Potter, Mary Macdonald/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 1





	1. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was alles passiert, wenn Abigail auf ein Konzert geht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte startet ziemlich unschön. Warnung wegen Gewalt, Folter und dem Tod nahestehender Personen. Seid nett zu euch selbst und lest vielleicht was anderes, wenn ihr eh schon einen schlechten Tag habt.

Kapitel 1

All those things I didn´t say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

Fight Song – Rachel Platten

°°°

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schwang ich meine Beine aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers. Geübt platzierte ich beide Füße auf dem schmalen Sims, der sich etwa einen Meter unterhalb meines Fensters befand. Mit der einen Hand griff ich nach den dichten Efeuranken, die sich die gesamte Fassade entlangschlängelten, während ich mit der anderen überprüfte, ob die schwarzen Highheels sicher an meiner kleinen Umhängetasche befestigt waren.

Zufrieden packte ich mit der zweiten Hand ebenfalls das dicke Gestrüpp und setzte vorsichtig meine Füße auf einen festen Knoten aus Efeu. Mit präzisen Griffen und Tritten schaffte ich es in einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit die Fassade hinunter, ohne ein einziges Mal hinzusehen. Nach gefühlten tausenden Malen, die ich mein Zimmer nun schon so verlassen hatte, wusste ich wo man gefahrlos Hände und Füße platzieren konnte und wo man drohte abzurutschen oder durchzubrechen.

Mit beiden Füßen wieder fest auf dem Boden, beeilte ich mich den Garten so schnell wie irgend möglich zu durchqueren. Durch das gigantische, schmiedeeiserne Tor konnte ich nicht ohne dass meine Familie mitbekam. Außerdem ließ es sich nur mittels Magie öffnen und als Squib ging dass ja ziemlich schlecht.

Jaaa, ich war eine Squib. Die unterste Schicht der magischen Gessellschaft, sogar fast noch unter Schlammblütern und nur knapp über Muggeln. Zumindest wenn man nach meinen lieben Eltern oder Brüdern ging, was ich nicht tat. Ich selbst hatte überhaupt nichts gegen Muggel, eigentlich mochte ich sie und ihre Welt sogar deutlich lieber als die magische Welt und alle noch so reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer zusammen.

Aber so etwas sollte ich lieber nicht noch einmal (zu) laut sagen, dass letzte Mal mit einem verstauchten Handgelenk, zwei angebrochenen Rippen, mehrfacher Folterung durch den Cruciatus und einer Woche ohne Essen geendet. Wie gesagt, meine Familie war reinblütig wie sonst was und noch vom alten Schlag, vor allem was ihre verstaubte, politische Meinung und, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, auch ihre Bestrafungsmethoden anging.

Aber heute war mir das alles sowas von scheiß egal. Da konnten sie im Viereck springen, aber ich würde einen tollen Abend mit meinen beiden besten Freundinnen verbringen und nicht eine einzige Sekunde an das alles denken. Na ja, vorausgesetzt ich kam hier lebend raus.

Im Schutz einiger Bäume erklomm ich die hohe Mauer, die das, zugegebener Maßen verdammt große und eigentlich ganz hübsche, Grundstück meiner ach so tollen Familie begrenzte. Oben auf der Mauer sitzend, sah ich triumphierend über den Garten, mit seinen unzähligen perfekten Rosenbüschen, hinüber zu Lestrange-Manor, welches kalt und erhaben in der dunklen Landschaft thronte.

Spöttisch betrachtete ich mein offenes Fenster im obersten Stockwerk, aus dem ich, nebenbei bemerkt schon wieder, ohne Probleme entkommen war. Früher befand sich mein Zimmer im ersten Stock, aber als ich dabei erwischt wurde, wie ich, mit gerade einmal neun Jahren, an der Regenrinne runtergerutscht bin, musste ich ins Dachgeschoss umziehen, zwei Zimmer von der nächsten Regenrinne entfernt.

Doch all das konnte mich nicht aufhalten, hatte es noch nie. Irgendwie war es schon fast lächerlich wie ich ihnen, ohne den geringsten Funken Magie in mir, immer und immer wieder trotzte.

Mit erhobenem Mittelfinger drehte ich mich um, bevor ich an der anderen Seite der Mauer herunter glitt. Das weiche Gras unter meinen Füßen spürend atmete ich erleichtert die warme Nachtbrise ein. Freiheit. Leise lachend rannte ich den sanften Hügel hinunter und hielt erst an, als ich die wenig befahrene Straße erreichte.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen löste ich meine Highheels von der Tasche und schlüpfte hinein. Da ich es gewohnt war in hohen Schuhen zu laufen, war ich nur minimal langsamer als vorher und erreichte die Bushaltestelle schon nach kurzer Zeit, gerade in dem Moment, als der Bus anhielt.

Froh meinem Elternhaus erneut unentdeckt entkommen zu sein, ließ ich mich auf einen freien Platz sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster, in die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Dafür war ich einfach viel zu aufgeregt und mit den Gedanken schon bei dem heutigen Abend.

Als der Bus an meiner Haltestelle ankam, sprang ich fröhlich heraus, sobald sich die Türen geöffnet hatten. Kaum zwei Schritte weiter wurde ich auch schon in eine Knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen und hörte ein freudig gequitschtes „Abi!“ Lachend versuchte ich mich zu befreien, aber keine Chance. „Ich freu mich auch euch zu sehen, aber wenn ihr mich weiter zerquetscht, ersticke ich noch.“ meinte ich amüsiert, auch wenn mir langsam wirklich der Sauerstoff ausging. Tatsächlich ließen die beiden mich los, auch wenn sie mich garantiert nicht ernst nahmen, aber was erwartete ich schon Grace und Stacy?

„Bereit für das geilste Konzert aller Zeiten?“ fragte mich Stacy lachend. „Aber immer doch.“ antwortete ich breit grinsend. „Na dann mal los!“ meinte Grace enthusiastisch und packte Stacy und mich an den Armen, um uns hinter sich her zu schleifen, was wir mit schallendem Gelächter quittierten.

Nach kurzer Zeit, in der Stacy und ich von Grace gezogen wurden, erreichten wir den Platz, auf dem die Bühne aufgebaut war. Das Gelände war großräumig abgesperrt worden und durch fünf Eingänge betretbar. An dem uns am nächsten angelangt, zeigten wir unsere Karten vor und bekamen jeweils ein schwarzes Bändchen, mit neongelber Schrift ums Handgelenk.

Na ja, zumindest bei Grace und Stacy war es das Handgelenk. Bei mir selbst war es Unterarm, da ich die Bändchen von den ganzen Konzerten und ähnlichem nie abmachte und auch ansonsten ziemlich viele Armbänder trug.

Lachend betraten wir drei den abgesperrten Bereich, der schon total überfüllt war. Gefühlt war halb London da, aber dass war ja kein Wunder. Ich meine, immerhin war dass AC/DC, die wohl beste Band aller Zeiten. Besser als jede andere Muggelband und vor allem jede magische, was keine Kunst war, zumindest wenn man mich fragte. Aber mich fragte ja niemand.

In dem Meer aus aufgedrehten Fans gingen wir innerhalb weniger Sekunden unter. Niemandem würden wir auffallen, weil wir genauso waren. Dazugehörten. In diesen Momenten, wenn der Bass so laut dröhnte, dass die Erde vibrierte und jeder im Umkreis die Texte laut mitsang, konnte ich ich selbst sein. Mit meinen beiden besten Freundinnen und der Musik war ich für einige Stunden keine Aussätzige, kein Freak, sondern bloß ein 14-jähriges Mädchen, dass sich heimlich auf ein Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband geschlichen hatte.

Ein Teenager unter tausenden anderen. Es waren solche Momente, in denen ich mit zerlöcherten Jeans, einem viel zu großen, ausgewaschenen AC/DC Shirt, dass mir über eine Schulter gerutscht war, und schwarzen Highheels mit meinen Freundinnen auf und ab hüpfte und wir einmal nicht schief angeschaut wurden.

Grace nicht wegen den langen, pinken Haaren, dem Piercing in der Unterlippe oder dem hautengen Top und dem viel zu kurzen Rock. Stacy nicht wegen ihrem kinnlangen, braunen Haar, dass in alle Richtungen abstand, den zerschlissenen Hot Pans, dem bauchfreien Shirt, dass ihr Bauchnabelpiercing freilegte, eben jenem Piercing oder dem anderen Piercing in ihrer Nase. Und ich nicht wegen den tausenden silbernen und schwarzen Steckern in meinen Ohren, den bunten Strähnchen oder den dezent übertriebenen Smookie-Eyes.

Nein, hier würden wir nie auffallen, da alle hier so waren. Für diesen kurzen, kostbaren Moment war alles perfekt. Doch wie gesagt war er kurz, denn er hielt kaum eine Stunde. Kaum eine Stunde des ausgelassenen Tanzen und Herumalberns. Kaum eine Stunde, bis meine ganze, kleine Welt in Millionen Scherben zerbrach.

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Abend, zumindest für unsere Verhältnisse. Die Musik war so laut, dass man sich, wenn überhaupt, nur laut brüllend verständigen konnte. Der Boden klebte von überzuckerten Getränken und Dingen, von denen ich nicht wissen wollte, was sie waren. Die Luft war überhitzt und es roch süß, irgendwie klebrig und der Gestank der Nebelmaschinen und der Geruch von Schweiß waren allgegenwärtig.

Grace, Stacy und ich und ich hüpften mehr oder auch weniger im Takt der Musik auf und ab. In Highheels! Bei uns war echt jede Hoffnung verloren, aber dass wussten wir schon lange. Alles war bestens, na ja bis…

„OMG!!! Die Lichtschau ist ja geil!“ brüllte Stacy in mein rechte Ohr und deutete grinsend in Richtung der Bühne. Mein Blick folgte ihrem Finger und ich zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Auf beiden Seiten der Bühne ragten Rauchsäulen Meter weit in die Luft und aus dem dichten schwarz schossen bunte Lichtblitze in Richtung des Publikums. Doch meine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich erst, als Grace fröhlich quietschend in den Himmel über uns zeigte. „Schaut mal wie echt das aussieht!“

Dort schwebte groß und bedrohlich ein Totenschädel, aus dessen geöffneten Mund sich eine Schlange wand. In meinem Gehirn rasten die Gedanken durcheinander, sodass ich nur zwei zu fassen bekam.

Das dunkle Mal. Todesser.

„Wir müssen hier sofort verschwinden!“ schrie ich meinen Freundinnen panisch zu. „Warum denn?“ fragte Stacy mich überrascht. „Ja, warum? Es ist doch gerade so lustig?“ setzte Grace hinterher. Hektisch sah ich mich um, ob ich welche von IHNEN erkennen konnte, aber die feiernde Menge versperrte mir die Sicht. „Ich erklär es euch später. Bitte, ihr müsst mir vertrauen. Hier ist es gefährlich.“ flehte ich meine Freundinnen an.

Die beiden tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, bevor sie mich etwas überrumpelt ansahen und Stacy nickte. Schnell packte ich die beiden an den Handgelenken und zog sie mit mir mit, direkt zum nächsten Ausgang.

Plötzlich verwandelten sich die ausgelassen Rufe um uns herum, in panische Schreie. Erschrocken blickte ich über die Schulter und erkannte wie immer mehr maskierte Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen erschienen und Lichtblitze auf die feiernden Fans schossen. Von blanker Panik ergriffen beschleunigte ich meine Schritte noch etwas.

Überall um uns herum schrien Menschen und rannten panisch durch die Gegend, ohne Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen. Einige verirrte Flüche flogen in unsere Richtung und ich riss meine Freundinnen mit mir zu Boden, um einem grünen Lichtstrahl auszuweichen, der uns nur knapp verfehlte.

Doch auf dem Boden waren wir ein leichtes Ziel und noch dazu würden uns die fliehenden Menschen zertrampeln, wenn uns die Todesser nicht schon vorher erledigten. Hektisch versuchte ich Grace und Stacy auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch Stacy wurde von einem panischem Konzertbesucher angerempelt und fiel zu Boden. Ihr Fuß gab ein ekelerregend knackendes Geräusch von sich und sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Grace und ich versuchten sie hochzuziehen, doch ihr Fuß knickte wieder weg und Stacy gab ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern von sich. „Du musst aufstehen, Stace!“ quietschte Grace. „Ich kann nicht.“ wimmerte meine Freundin, mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht. „Bitte Stace. Wir müssen hier weg. Sofort!“ versuchte ich sie panisch zum weitergehen zu überreden, während mein Blick nervös über die Menge glitt.

Eine der schwarzen Gestalten, ein Todesser, kam uns bedrohlich nah und wir waren ein gefundenes Fressen, so wehrlos auf dem Boden kauernd. Vor Schreck entfuhr mir ein erstickter Schrei, der Grace auf die bedrohliche Situation aufmerksam machte. Panisch zerrten wir Stacy auf die Füße, um weiter zu rennen, aber wir waren zu langsam. Kaum stand Stacy wieder, traf ein schwarzer Blitz sie direkt in die Brust und sie ging schreiend zu Boden.

Machtlos und verzweifelt musste ich mit ansehen, wie Stacy´s Adern schwarz hervor hervortraten, als hätte sie jemand mit Gift aufgepumpt, während sie sich wimmernd auf dem Boden wälzte, um die Schmerzen loszuwerden, die ihren schlanken Körper zum Beben brachten. Grace versuchte verzweifelt sie zu beruhigen, doch nichts schien auch nur ansatzweise zu helfen.

Ein letztes Mal zuckte ihr Körper, wie unter Strom, und ein letzter ängstlicher Schrei verließ ihre Kehle, bevor sie still liegen blieb und mit leeren Augen zu uns hinauf blickte. „Komm schon Stace, bleib bei uns! Stacy! STACY!!!“ schrie Grace, während sie mit Tränen in den Augen an unserer toten Freundin rüttelte. Tot. Die Information schien mein Gehirn nicht wirklich zu erreichen, konnte nicht durch die Watte dringen, in die mein Kopf eingepackt schien.

Erst das höhnische Lachen des Todessers, dass mir so vertraut und doch fremd wirkte, riss mich aus meiner Trance, in die ich gefallen war, als der Fluch Stacy direkt in ihr Herz getroffen hatte. Der Fluch… Ich kannte ihn, wusste wie er wirkte… und wie gefährlich eine Person war, die ihn wirken konnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“ fluchte ich, allmählich die Ausmaße des ganzen begreifend. „Grace, wir müssen hier sofort weg!“ Doch sie schien mich nicht zu hören. „Komm schon Grace, bitte!“ flehte ich, von einer neuen Welle der Panik ergriffen. Wieder reagierte sie nicht und versuchte weiter Stacy wach zu rütteln. „Grace, bitte. Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun. Sie ist tot.“ Meine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und doch schien Grace mich endlich gehört zu haben.

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute mich mit vom weinen roten Augen an. „Nein.“ flüsterte sie und doch hörte ich es genauso gut als hätte sie es mir direkt ins Ohr gebrüllt. „Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein.“ Sie schien es mit aller Kraft verdrängen zu wollen, doch man kann sich nicht vor der Wahrheit verstecken. „Doch!“ schrie ich, während ich spürte wie mir Sturzbäche aus Tränen das Gesicht hinunter liefen. „Stacy ist tot, Grace. Kapier es doch. Sie ist TOT!“

Als sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte, packte ich fluchend ihren Arm und zerrte sie hinter mir her. Blind vor lauter Angst und Tränen, die mir die Sicht verschleierten, stolperte ich so schnell ich konnte weiter, Grace im Schlepptau. Doch nach wenigen Schritten stieß ich hart mit jemanden zusammen, sodass ich zu Boden stürzte und Grace mitriss, die schluchzend neben mir aufschlug.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“ fluchte ich und versuchte mich aufzurichten, wurde aber durch einen schmerzhaften Tritt in den Brustkorb zurück auf die dreckige Erde befördert, wobei mir sämtlich Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde. Schnappend versuchte ich Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu pumpen, was denkbar schlecht funktionierte, da es sich anfühlte, als wären einiger meiner Rippen gebrochen und würden nun in meiner Lunge stecken.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch.“ keuchte ich, als ich mich wieder hinsetzte und meine schmerzenden Rippen befühlte. Jap, tatsächlich war mindestens eine gebrochen. „Na na na, wer nimmt denn gleich solche Wörter in den Mund?“ meinte der Mistkerl gespielt entsetzt, wobei mir auch seine Stimme seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Was hast du denn von einer dreckigen, kleinen Muggel erwartet, Rabastan?“ höhnte es hinter mir.

Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als mir klar wurde woher ich die beiden kannte. Den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb, den mir dass einbrachte, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Leise fluchend drehte ich mich um und starrte Hass erfüllt zu Stacy´s Mörder hinauf. „Squib.“ zischte ich ihn an. „Aber dass solltet ihr zwei doch am besten wissen, Brüderchen.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte ich mit soviel Verachtung und Ekel aus wie ich konnte, und das war eine Menge.

Mir war der verwirrte und entsetzte Blick von Grace nicht entgangen, genauso wie ihr erschrocken gekeuchtes. „Das sind deine Brüder?!“ Aber momentan konnte ich ihr das ganze schlecht erklären, ohne dass sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit meiner Brüder auf sich zog. Zu ihrem Glück waren die beiden momentan nur an mir interessiert und ließen sie einfach links liegen.

„Abigail?“ fragte Rodolphus mich überrascht. Beim Klang meines Namens zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen, was Rabastan hinter mir zum Lachen brachte. Grinsend ging er an mir und Grace vorbei, zu Rodolphus. Natürlich ließ er es sich dabei nicht nehmen mir einmal feste auf die Hand zu treten und dann über mein vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht zu lachen.

Irgendwie schaffte es der Schmerz, in Kombination mit Rabastans Lachen, mich daran zu erinnern, dass mein Vater nicht weit sein konnte, wenn meine beiden verhassten Brüder hier waren. Dass war nicht gut, dass war so was von gar nicht gut. Als hätte Rodolphus meine Gedanken gelesen, was er wahrscheinlich sogar getan hatte, ich bemerkte es wegen meinen Schmerzen einfach nicht, meinte er. „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du steckst. Vater wird bestimmt sehr erfreut sein dich zu sehen.“

Die ekelerregende Genugtuung in seiner Stimme überraschte mich kein bisschen und die falsche Sorge kaufte ihm, genauso niemand ab, wie den besorgter-großer-Bruder-Blick, den er aufgesetzt hatte, als er seine Maske absetzte. Rabastan hingegen machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Hass und die Schadenfreude, mir gegenüber, zu verstecken, als er ebenfalls seine Todessermaske abnahm und mich hämisch angrinste.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschienen zwei weitere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, von denen sich eine als mein Vater entpuppte, als er seine Maske absetzte. Der andere war nicht maskiert, aber ich hatte ihn in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gesehen, was irgendwie nicht wirklich verwunderlich war, da meine Familie mich, so gut es ging, vor anderen Menschen versteckte.

Doch dieser Mann war irgendwie anders als jeder, dem ich bis jetzt begegnet war, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Seine Haut war glatt und weiß wie Schnee und an einigen Stellen, sah man seine Adern durchschimmern. Die dichten, schwarzen Haare, waren zu einem perfekten Scheitel gekämmt und seine Iriden, waren dunkelrot und wirkten wie flüssiges Blut. Seine Haltung war tadellos, wie bei so gut wie jedem Reinblüter und sein Gesicht zierte ein arrogantes Lächeln.

Irgendwie erinnerten mich seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen an eine Raubkatze, genauso wie sein kalter, lauernder Blick. Insgesamt hatte er eine kalte, gefährliche Ausstrahlung, die mir das Gefühl vermittelte, er sein ein Raubtier und ich seine Beute. Aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater und Brüdern, trug er nicht den typischen Todesserumhang, sondern einen Umhang, der zwar schwarz war, aber bei weitem aufwendiger geschnitten, als die der Todesser und auch deutlich edler wirkte, durch die eleganten Stickereien und Verzierungen.

„Wie schön dich wohl auf zu sehen, Schwesterchen. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um dich gemacht, nicht wahr Vater?“ spottete Rabastan auch sogleich, und war sichtlich erfreut über das, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Und es ließ auch wirklich nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Wie kannst du missratene, kleine Schlampe es wagen?!“ tobte mein Vater auch sogleich los. „So eine Schande ist unserer Familie noch nie untergekommen! Wie kannst du dreckige Squib es bloß wagen, den Namen Lestrange, so zu beschmutzen?!“

Ich lachte leise, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich das noch bereuen würde, aber mir war es egal, mir war es sowas von egal. „Was gibt´s da zu lachen, Missgeburt?!“ hörte ich Rodolphus wütende Stimme und eine Sekunde später folgte auch schon eine Ohrfeige, die meinen Kopf zur Seite rucken ließ. Von wem sie kam, konnte ich nicht sehen, da ich meine Augen, während des Lachens geschlossen hatte.

Doch jetzt öffnete ich sie wieder, um meinem sogenannten Vater, hasserfüllt in die Augen zu sehen. „Es ist lustig, dass ihr mich als Schande bezeichnet, wo ich doch die einzige in dieser verdammten Familie bin, die keine Schande für die gesamte Menschheit darstellt.“ spuckte ich ihm, mit hoch erhobenem Kinn entgegen. Wenn ich schon starb, dann wollte ich ihnen wenigstens endlich all die Sachen gesagt haben, all die Beleidigungen entgegengeschleudert haben, die mir mein gesamtes Leben schon im Kopf herumschwirrten.

Wenn ich schon unterging, dann mit Fanfaren, hoch erhobenem Kopf und ganz sicher nicht kampflos, statt erbärmlich um Gnade zu winseln. Mit den Gedanken bei Stacy, starrte ich meine sogenannte Familie mit soviel Hass entgegen, wie ich konnte, als sie fuchsteufelswild ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und drei laute „Crucio!“ ´s die Luft durchschnitten.

Mit geöffneten Augen blickte ich den Flüchen entgegen, direkt in das helle Leuchten, bis sie mich erreichten und der altbekannte Schmerz mich durchfuhr, stärker als je zuvor. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich die Schreie zu unterdrücken, die meine Kehle hinauf drangen und gehört werden wollten. Doch ich wollte dass nicht. Noch hatte ich nicht aufgegeben, aber lange würde ich es nicht mehr ertragen können.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde jeder Knochen in meinem Körper immer und immer wieder zertrümmert, während glühende Messer, meine Haut aufschlitzten und meine Innereien von unsichtbaren Schwertern durchbohrt wurden. Besonders meine verletzten Rippen brannten vor Schmerz, so als würde jemand mit einem großen Hammer darauf einschlagen.

In dem aussichtslosen Versuch, die unbändigen Schmerzen, zu lindern, wälzte ich mich über den Boden und schlug wie wild um mich. Verzweifelt blinzelte ich die Tränen der Wut fort. Diese Blöße würde ich mir nicht geben, nicht vor ihnen. Weinen war eine Schwäche und Schwäche wurde bestraft. Dass wusste ich besser als jeder andere.

Nach einer Weile spürte ich, wie meine Hand, bei einem weiteren Schlag, etwas weiches traf, dass ein gequältes wimmern von sich gab. Grace. Oh, scheiße! Sie hatte ich ja total vergessen, dabei musste ich sie doch beschützen! Ich konnte sie nicht auch noch verlieren, nicht so wie Stacy.

Ein unglaublicher Hass, wie ich ihn noch nie gespürt hatte, entflammte in mir und brachte mein Inneres zum brodeln. Das war alles nur Rodolphus Schuld! Mein ach so toller Bruder hatte Stacy auf dem Gewissen! Die süße, fröhliche und lebensfrohe, wenn auch leicht überdrehte, Stacy.

Dafür würde er büßen! Sie alle würden dafür büßen! Meine ganze widerlich Familie, würde so leiden, wie Stacy gelitten hatte, wie ich all die langen Jahre, meiner Kindheit gelitten hatte. Ausräuchern würde ich sie, wie die Ratten, bevor ich sie unter meinem Absatz zerquetschte!

Von diesem Gedanken, diesem Wunsch nach Rache gestärkt, bäumte ich mich gegen ihre Flüche auf. Die Tränen waren längst vergessen, unwichtig, nebensächlich. Ich sah in ihre grinsenden Gesichter, hörte ihr grausames Gelächter und erlaubte den Schreien endlich, das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Dieser grausamen Welt, in der solchen Menschen, wie meine Familie, existierten und in der sie einfach mit dem Mord an Stacy davon kamen.

Diese furchtbare Welt hörte endlich meine Schreie. Und wie ich schrie, ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Und doch schrie ich nicht wegen den unbändigen Schmerzen, die mich zerrissen, sondern wegen dem Feuer, des Hasses in meine Inneren, dass seit meiner Kindheit brannte und dessen Flammen mit jedem Tag gewachsen waren.

Wegen dem Feuer, dass mich innerlich verbrannte und sich nicht löschen ließ. Ich tobte, fluchte, schrie und schrie. Schrie meine ganze Wut, die unendliche Trauer um Stacy und den Hass, den ganzen unbändigen Hass, der mich langsam aufzufressen schien, in diese grausame Welt hinaus.

Übertönte die panischen Schreie, der fliehenden Menschen, das laute Knarzen, der brennenden Bühne, die jeden Moment einstürzen würde, und das scheußliche Gelächter der Todesser, bis die Welt um mich herum verschwand.

Das einzige was ich ich noch wahrnahm, waren meine eigenen Schreie und der lodernde Hass in meinem Inneren. Doch auch diese Dinge nahmen ab, wurden immer und immer schwächer, während ich eine wohlige Dunkelheit glitt, die alles zu dämpfen schien, bis es nicht mehr existierte.

Der Schmerz, der Hass, die ganze beschissene Welt war dabei sich aufzulösen, bis nur noch eine unendliche Ruhe und die Dunkelheit zurück blieben. Diese wundervolle Dunkelheit, in der es nichts Böses gab. Keine Todesser, keine arroganten Reinblüter und erst recht nicht meine Familie. Es würde alles in der grausamen Welt bleiben, die mir Stacy genommen hatte. Es wäre alles dort…, genau wie Grace.

Verdammt Grace! Ich musste zurück! Sofort! Egal wie grausam und fürchterlich diese scheiß Welt war, Grace war noch dort und ich musste sie doch beschützen! Wenn ich in die Dunkelheit ging, war sie dort ganz allein mit den Todessern. Solange ich noch dort war, würden sie beschäftigt sein. Solange sie mich folterten, war Grace in Sicherheit, doch wenn ich sie im Stich ließ, würden sie wer weiß was mit ihr anstellen!

Ich durfte jetzt nicht gehen, dass konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich MUSSTE ihr helfen, sie war alles, was mir noch geblieben war und ich war die einzige sie irgendwie beschützen konnte.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich den wohlig, schwarzen Fängen zu entkommen, die mich gefangen hielten und alles wie durch einen dicken Wattebausch zu mir durchdringen ließen, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Ein letztes Mal kratzte ich alle meine noch verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und stemmte mich mit aller macht gegen die Dunkelheit. Noch war ich nicht besiegt.

Mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da, so dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Die Farben, er Gestank, der Harte Boden, die panische Menge, die Todesser… und die Schreie. Verwirrt sah ich mich, denn es waren nicht länger meine Schreie und auch die Flüche waren von mir genommen worden. Mein Körper schmerzte immer noch, und dass würde so schnell auch nicht besser werden, aber dass waren nur die Nachwirkungen.

Nicht einmal ansatzweise ein Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die der Fluch selbst auslöste. Was nur bedeuten konnte, dass…

„Nein!“ erschrocken fuhr ich hoch, als der heißere Schrei meine Kehle verließ. Die plötzliche Bewegung wurde prompt mit einem pochenden Schmerz in meinem gesamten Körper bestraft und sorgte dafür, dass mir spei übel wurde. Nur mit sehr viel Willenskraft konnte ich mich dazu zwingen, mich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben.

Zitternd robbte ich zu dem schreienden Häufchen Elend hinüber und versuchte dabei das Pochen meiner schmerzenden Muskeln zu ignorieren. Grace wand sich auf der harten Erde und Schmerz erfüllte Schreie entwichen ihren Lippen. Ihre grünen Augen schienen nichts fixieren zu können und zuckten unkontrolliert in den Höhlen.

Ihr pinkes Haar war schmutzig und hatte sich fast vollends aus der Hochsteckfrisur gelöst. Einige Strähnen waren von Blut dunkel gefärbt und klebten in einer Platzwunde, knapp unter ihrem Haaransatz.

Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein, als ich bemerkte, dass ihr linkes Bein in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab stand und sie aus einigen tiefen Wunden im Bauch Unmengen an Blut verlor. Das Blut… So viel… Blut. Verzweifelt versuchte ich die letzten Meter zwischen uns zu überwinden, um ihr irgendwie zu helfen, doch eine Hand packte grob mein Haar und riss mich zurück.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam mir, als sich eine zweite Hand, mit eiskalten Fingern, um meine Kehle schloss und leicht zu drückte. Erschrocken quiekte ich, was sonst eher Grace machte, aber in dieser Situation übernahm ich das einfach Mal.

„Jetzt hast du nicht mehr so eine große Klappe, was!?“ fragte eine, mir unbekannte, Stimme mich leicht belustigt. Die Kälte in der Stimme jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Oh, hat das kleine Kätzchen Angst?“ fragte die Stimme spöttisch.

Dieser Idiot hatte mich nicht gerade allen ernstes Kätzchen genannt, oder!? Na warte! Du Mistkerl hast gerade den größten Fehler, deines mickrigen Lebens begannen. Meinen Stolz kratzt man nicht an und kommt so einfach davon, dafür habe ich zu viel meiner Erziehung behalten. Und mein Stolz gehört definitiv dazu!

Mein verletzter Stolz hatte meinen Kampfgeist wieder erweckt und ich dachte gar nicht daran, diesem Wichser zu zeigen wie viel Angst ich hatte, sondern würde ihm kräftig in seinen schleimigen Arsch treten!

Auch wenn ich nur eine Squib war, konnte ich mich durchaus verteidigen, halt nicht mit dem Zauberstab. Aber ich hatte schon immer ordentlich zuhauen können und genau das hatte ich jetzt vor! Ganz sicher würde ich mir nicht von irgendeinem aufgeblasenem Reinblüter Angst einjagen lassen und dann klein beigeben. So weit kommts noch!

Entschlossen verbannte ich meine Angst in die letzte verdammte Ecke meines Bewusstseins und mobilisierte den mickrigen Rest meiner Kräfte. So ein Cruciatus fordert leider seinen Tribut. Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft und trat dem aufgeblasenen Mistkerl dann mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß, während ich ihm meinen linken Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte und mit der rechten Hand seinen Griff um meinen Hals löste. „Katzen haben Krallen!“

Merlin, Morgana und wie sie alle hießen, sei dank, hatte ich mich heute für die Highheels mit dem relativ spitzen Absätzen entschieden, sodass mein Angreifer mit ein bisschen Glück, vorerst mit einem gebrochenen Fuß zu kämpfen hatte.

Kaum war ich wieder frei, hechtete ich los zu meiner, sich am Boden windenden, Freundin, die sich immer noch die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter liefen und Spuren durch Blut und Schmutz zogen.

„Grace! GRACE!!!“ panisch rief ich ihren Namen immer und immer wieder und schüttelte ihren geschundenen Körper, als ihre Schreie leiser wurden und sie drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
„Bitte bleib bei mir, bitte!“ schluchzte ich und sah mit Tränen verschleierten Blick, wie ihr Körper zuckte und ihre Lider flatterten.

Erneut packte jemand grob meine Haare und zerrte mich mit Gewalt von meiner sterbenden Freundin fort. Panisch wollte ich wieder zu Grace und schlug um mich, trat, kratzte und schrie wie am Spieß. Doch das einzige was geschah war, dass mein Angreifer seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft fest in meine Kopfhaut grub und die versammelten Todesser in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Verzweifelt sah ich zu Grace, deren Kopf zur Seite gekippt war und ruhig dalag, während ihr ganzer Körper von den Nachwirkungen der Flüche zitterte, die meine Familie gnädigerweise von ihr genommen hatte. Doch natürlich konnten meine Brüder sie nicht einmal in Frieden sterben lassen.

Nein, natürlich musste ihr Rodolphus mit dem Fuß in die Seite treten. „Ob die dreckige Muggel noch lebt?“ fragte er Rabastan gespielt nachdenklich. „Nenn sie nicht so!“ fauchte ich meinen älteren Bruder an, worauf hin er bedrohlich langsam auf mich zu kam und mir seine Faust ins Gesicht schmetterte.

Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als meine Nase ein unschönes Geräusch von sich gab. Schmerz erfüllt verzog ich mein Gesicht. Scheiße tat das weh und bei meinem Glück war die Nase auch noch gebrochen.

„Du hältst den Mund, elende Squib!“ knurrte er mich an, bevor zu Rodolphus und unserem Vater zurückkehrte. „Ganz sicher nicht, Arschloch!“ wütend funkelte ich ihn an, während er mich höhnisch angrinste. „Und ob du das wirst, du Mitstück.“ Mit einem widerlichen Grinsen trat er Grace kräftig auf das gebrochene Bein.

„Du Schwein!“ brüllte ich meinem Bruder hinterher, worauf mein Angreifer mit einem Ruck fest nach hinten zog, sodass sich die Haut an meinem Hals schmerzhaft spannte. Erschrocken versuchte weiterhin Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen, was mehr schlecht als recht funktionierte.

„Du Rabastan, ich glaub die kleine Schlampe lebt tatsächlich noch.“ stellte Rodolphus gespielt überrascht fest. „Fragt sich nur wie lange noch.“ Mit einem diabolischen trat Rabastan Grace mit voller Wucht in den Bauch, sodass noch mehr Blut aus den Wunden lief.

Mit einem heißeren Schrei bäumte Grace sich auf, bevor ihr Körper erschlaffte und ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zur Seite kippte. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sich mich einige Sekunden lang direkt an, während ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange rollte, dann erlosch auch der letzte Lebensfunke, den sie noch in sich getragen hatte und sie blickte ich aus leeren Augen an.

Das Lächeln trug sie immer noch auf den Lippen, doch die toten Augen ließen es traurig und einfach nur falsch wirken.

„Grace!GRACE!!!“ wieder versuchte ich mich loszureißen und zu meiner Freundin zu gelangen, doch diesmal war mein Angreifer vorbereitet. Er wich meinem Tritt und auch meinem Ellbogen mühelos aus und riss meinen Kopf grob zurück.

Das Ganze ging zu schnell, als dass ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, da er mich komplett unvorbereitet erwischt hatte, schrie ich erschrocken auf.

Mein Vater hatte sich mir zugewandt und kam einige Schritte auch mich zu. „Abigail, sieh nur was aus dir geworden ist, Kind. Dabei warst du doch immer so ein braves Mädchen.“ meinte er in gespielt bedauernden Ton. „Wie konntest du dich nur so weit von dem entfernen was richtig ist, von deiner Familie?“

Hasserfüllt blickte ich ihm in die kalten Augen, die ihn trotz des besorgten Blicks verrieten. „Von wegen Familie.“ höhnte ich. „Meine Familie habt ihr auf eurem Gewissen, ihr Bastarde.“ wütend spuckte ich ihm in seine verlogene Visage. Oh, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte.

Die Ohrfeige die ich kassierte, war mir scheiß egal. Mit etwa 100% Wahrscheinlichkeit würde ich bald abkratzen und davor würde ich noch so einiges einstecken müssen. Aber ich würde dem Tod hoch erhobenen Kopfes entgegen sehen und ihnen dabei ins Gesicht lachen, solange ich es noch konnte.

Sie mochten mich vielleicht umbringen können, aber brechen würden sie mich nicht. Niemals! Nicht in einer Millionen Jahre. Da konnte sie mich noch so lange foltern, ich hatte eh nichts mehr zu verlieren. Was machte da der eine oder Cruciatus schon aus, wenn ich ihnen dafür zeigte, dass sie mir nichts mehr anhaben konnten. Dafür war ich schon zu lange durch die Hölle gegangen.

Ich würde solange kämpfen wie ich konnte, solange bis mich die Trauer überrollen würde. Denn dass sie das tun würde stand außer Frage. Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit aus Folter, würde das Adrenalin nachlassen und mich mit meinen Gedanken und Schmerzen allein lassen. Sowohl mit den physischen, als auch mit den psychischen.

Aber bis es soweit war würde ich kämpfen!

Mein Vater wischte sich angewidert über das Gesicht. „Du solltest besser überlegen was du sagst, Tochter.“ meinte er, bevor er sich an den Mann wandte, der mich schon die ganze Zeit in eisernem Griff hielt. Doch noch bevor mein Vater zu Wort kommen konnte, fauchte ich ihn an. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht deine Tochter und werde es erst Recht niemals sein.

An seinem Blick, der genauso Hass erfüllt war, wie mein eigener, konnte ich erkennen, dass er das ganz genau so sah wie ich, noch ehe er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Da sind wir uns wohl ein erstes und einziges mal einig.“

Wieder wandte er sich an den Mann, der mich immer noch schmerzhaft festhielt. „Sie gehört ganz dir, Accolon. Ich bin mir sicher sie gibt eine bessere Mahlzeit ab, als diese ganzen dreckigen Muggel. Zumindest ihr Blut ist frei von Schande.“

Seine Worte jagten mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, als sie langsam in mein Bewusstsein tropften wie Regentropfen und die Erkenntnis mir die Luft zum atmen beinah abschnürte.

Accolon? Doch nicht etwa…? Aber mein Vater hatte Mahlzeit gesagt, was eindeutig dafür sprach. Aber es konnte unmöglich… Doch der Blick meines Vaters und vor allem das hämische Grinsen meiner Brüder sprachen Bände.

„Sie werfen mich ernsthaft einem verdammten Vampir zum Fraß vor.“ murmelte ich ungläubig. Meine Worte waren zu leise, als das meine Familie sie hätte hören können, aber das leise Lachen hinter mir verriet, dass Accolon mich durchaus verstanden hatte. Klar, Vampire hörten auch viel besser als normale Menschen. Ob magisch oder nicht war in diesem Fall einmal vollkommen egal.

„Ganz genau das tun sie gerade.“ lachte der Vampir so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. „Aber keine Sorge, Kätzchen. Es gibt weitaus schlimmere Arten zu sterben und wenn du still hältst tut es auch nur ein bisschen weh.“

Mein Körper erschauderte, als er mit seinen Fingernägeln, die wohl eher Krallen glichen, über die gespannte Haut an meinem Hals kratzte. Die Haut war so dünn, dass das reichte, damit ein kleines Rinnsal warmen Bluts meinen Hals hinunter lief. Der leichte Schmerz war ertragbar, eigentlich sogar fast nicht wahrnehmbar, wenn man ihn mit den Schmerzen verglich, die ich heute Nacht schon durchstehen musste.

Dagegen war es schon fast schwerer zu verhindern, das ich am ganzen Körper zitterte, als Accolon mit einem eisig kalten Finger über die Wunde fuhr, um das Blut abzuwischen. Hinter mir erklang ein Geräusch, dass ich jetzt Mal als zufriedenes Brummen oder sowas einsortieren würde. Mein Blut schien ihm zu schmecken.

Tja, jetzt war ich in den Augen meiner Familie, wenigstens noch als Vampir-Futter zu gebrauchen. „Eigentlich eine Verschwendung.“ hörte ich Accolons Stimme, bevor er seine Zähne in die Haut meiner Halsbeuge, kurz über meinem linken Schlüsselbein, schlug.

Erschrocken schrie ich auf und schlug um mich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich dem Griff in meinem Haar zu entreißen, aber Accolon war deutlich stärker und ich stark geschwächt. Mit den mickrigen Resten, meiner Kräfte, versuchte ich mich gegen ihn zu wehren, den Schmerzen zu entkommen, doch jede Bewegung meinerseits schien sie noch viel schlimmer zu machen.

Nach einer Weile ließ Accolon von meinem Hals ab und raunte belustigt in mein linkes Ohr. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es weniger weh tut, wenn du stillhältst?“ Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, schlug er seine Zähne auch schon wieder in die Wunde, und erwischte mich dabei erneut unvorbereitet, sodass ein weiterer Schrei meine Kehle verließ.

Mit dem Blut, dass Accolon mir aus den Adern sog, schien auch das Adrenalin meinen Körper zu verlassen. Nach und nach wurden die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus wieder präsenter und auch meine gebrochene Nase und Rippen machten sich bemerkbar, genauso wie die Anstrengung, sodass ich zum ersten Mal bemerkte, wie erschöpft ich tatsächlich war.

Nicht nur körperlich, auch meine Willenskraft war fast am Ende und mein Überlebenswille schien mich mitsamt meines Blutes zu verlassen.

Mit der Zeit hörte ich auf mich zu wehren und stand einfach ganz still da. Auch meine Schreie verklangen langsam, bis sie zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Wimmern wurden. Irgendwann machte sich auch mein hoher Blutverlust unweigerlich bemerkbar. Meine Sicht verschwamm. Alles drehte sich und meine Beine zitterten, bis ich wohl einfach umgeknickt wäre, wen Accolon mich nicht so eisern halten würde.

Schwarze Flecken begannen vor dem bunten Wisch-Wasch, dass ich sah zu tanzen und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand bleierne Gewichte an mich gehängt. Wie in weiter Ferne, hörte ich überraschte Ausrufe und kurz darauf das Zischen von vorbei fliegenden Flüchen. Mir war so, als würde ein Hagel aus bunten Lichtblitzen auf die schwarzen Flecken niedergehen, die mein Vater und meine Brüder waren.

Die drei schwarzen Flecken bewegten sich, schienen den Flüchen auszuweichen, bevor sie ebenfalls bunte Lichtblitze zurück schossen. Mein Sichtfeld verengte sich und die Umgebung wurde immer undeutlicher, als hätte jemand die Farbe auf einem Gemälde komplett verwischt, bevor es überhaupt trocknen konnte.

Die Geräusche waren gedämpft, wie als ich ohnmächtig geworden bin, nur dass ich dieses Mal nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Doch das war vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm. Was hielt mich den noch in dieser Welt? So konnte ich wieder mit Stacy und Grace zusammen sein. An einem besseren Ort.

Eigentlich tat Accolon mir sogar einen Gefallen. Meine Kräfte ein letztes Mal mobilisierend, hauchte ich ein kaum hörbares „Danke.“, bevor ich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen schloss und mich der Dunkelheit ergab.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi liegt im Krankenhaus und versucht das erlebte zu verarbeiten.

Kapitel 2

Who is that girl I see  
Starring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don´t know

Reflection-Disney´s Mulan

°°°

Mein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte ich drei Tage lang durch gemacht und einen entsprechenden Kater. Hatte ich es diesmal echt so mit dem Alkohol übertrieben? So viel trank ich doch normalerweise gar nicht, Stacy war doch sonst diejenige die gerne Mal zur Flasche griff, aber sie war auch etwa 1 ½ Jahre älter als ich.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern wie viel ich jetzt wirklich getrunken hatte. Als ich mich von zuhause fort geschlichen hatte, war ich definitiv noch nüchtern und im Bus hatte ich auch keinen einzigen Tropfen getrunken. Dann hatte ich mich an der Haltestelle mit Stacy und Grace getroffen und wir sind zusammen zum Konzert gegangen.

Da haben wir aber auch nichts getrunken, weil die Show gerade angefangen hatte. An etwa eine weitere Stunde konnte ich mich noch erinnern, da hatte ich aber nur mit meinen Freundinnen getanzt und auch keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt.

Danach konnte ich mich nur noch an bunte Lichter, panisches Geschrei und den Geruch von Rauch und Blut erinnern. Verwirrt zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, in der Hoffnung die Bilder irgendwie scharf zu stellen.

Tatsächlich gelang es mir, trotz der Kopfschmerzen, nach einiger Zeit die Erinnerungen an die Nacht wieder hervorzurufen… und ich wünschte mir kaum eine Sekunde später, ich hätte es gelassen.

Die Schreie hallten in meinen Ohren nach und wollten nicht verstummen, während vor meinem inneren Auge die Bilder so schnell vorbei liefen, dass mir zusätzlich zu dem dröhnen in meinem Schädel, auch noch spei übel wurde.

Ich sah wie Stacy, von dem schwarzen Blitz getroffen, stürzte und musste wieder mit ansehen wie sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzte. Wie die schwarzen Adern unter ihrer Haut pulsierten. Musste erneut Grace´s Schreie hören. Mit ansehen wie Rabastan ihr in die blutende Wunde trat… und wie sie mich anlächelte, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug aushauchte.

Immer und immer wieder musste ich durchleben, wie meine beiden besten Freundinnen starben, während ich nie länger als einige Sekunden einen Gedanken an meine eigene Folter verschwendete. Stattdessen war ich gefangen in dieser mentalen Folter, ohne mir meine Erinnerungen überhaupt bis zum Ende anzusehen.

Ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, diese Nacht weiter, als bis zu Grace´s Tod zu ertragen. Die Bilder meiner sterbenden Freundinnen, hatten sich zu tief in mein innerstes eingebrannt, als das ich etwas anderes vor meinem inneren Auge sehen konnte, und mehr konnte ich garantiert nicht verkraften.

Allerdings hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was noch schlimmeres hätte passieren können. Vielleicht würde es mich sogar etwas ablenken, auch wenn ich das stark bezweifelte. Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft und drückte meine Fingernägel fest in meine Handflächen, um durch den leichten Schmerz meinen Kopf wieder etwas frei zu bekommen.

Angestrengt rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis, was nach Grace´s Tod, wohl eher kaltblütiger Ermordung, noch geschehen war. Es war schwerer als gedacht, denn die ersten Versuche stoppte das Bild, als Grace mich mit toten Augen anlächelte und jedes Mal hatte ich das Gefühl innerlich zu zerreißen.

Doch irgendwann schaffte ich es den Teil aus den Tiefen meines Gehirns auszubuddeln. Irgendwie war ich etwas stolz auf mich, als ich meiner sogenannten Familie endlich trotzte, endlich all die Dinge sagte, die ich meine ganze Kindheit über für mich behalten musste.

Doch die Verwirrung über das, was danach kam, überdeckte für einige Augenblicke all die anderen Dinge. „Die haben mich nicht ernsthaft an einen Vampir verfüttert?!“ brachte ich atemlos heraus und erinnerte mich schaudernd, an die scharfen Zähne, die sich in meinen Hals gebohrt hatten, um jegliches Leben aus mir zu saugen.

Aber ich erinnerte mich auch daran, wie ich mich bei Accolon dafür bedankt hatte, dass er mich sterben ließ. Tja, scheinbar hat das nicht so wirklich funktioniert. So ein Pech aber auch. Meine Mutter hatte bestimmt schon eine Party organisiert, weil sie mich endlich los waren und jetzt hatte ich doch überlebt.

Oh, da würden sie aber enttäuscht sein, dass die kleine dumme Squib tatsächlich…

„Doch Liebes, ganz genau dass haben sie getan.“ hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und schlug die Augen auf, was vielleicht meine beste Idee war.

Von dem viel zu hellen Licht geblendet, kniff ich die Augen wieder zu und hob meinen linken Arm vor mein Gesicht, um die Lichtstrahlen etwas abzuschirmen, damit ich die Augen langsam wieder öffnen konnte. Das Licht wurde mit der Zeit weniger grell und nach und nach konnte ich meine Umgebung erkennen.

Der Raum, in dem ich mich befand, war nicht sonderlich groß und eher schlicht, aber auch freundlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in einem sanften grün gestrichen und der bestand aus einem hellen Parkett. Vor dem einzigen Fenster , dass sich im Raum befand, hingen saubere, weiße Gardinen.

In meinem Elternhaus würden die Teile nicht lange hängen bleiben. Meine Mutter hatte was gegen alle Gardinen, die nicht schwarz, mit altmodischen Stickereien verziert und mindestens gefühlte zehn Tonnen schwer waren. Generell bevorzugte sie eine dunkle, extrem altmodische und unhandliche Inneneinrichtung.

Dieser Raum gehörte zu den Top 5 der schlimmsten Dinge, die man ihr antun konnte. Freundliche Inneneinrichtung müsste vom Rang her gleich hinter Muggelmusik und moderner Kleidung sein.

Die Farben waren hell und freundlich, es gab keine gruseligen Porträts oder schwarzmagischen Gegenstände und abgesehen von dem Bett, in dem ich lag, bestand die Einrichtung lediglich aus einer niedrigen Kommode zu meiner Rechten, die wohl zum Nachtisch umfunktioniert worden war, und einem Tisch mit drei Stühlen.

Alles aus einem hellen Holz gefertigt und ohne irgendwelche unheimlichen Schnitzereien, von denen kleine Kinder Albträume bekamen.

Auf einem der Stühle saß die Frau, die wohl eben gesprochen hatte. Ihr rost-rotes Haar, hatte sie zu einem losen Dutt hochgesteckt, von dem meine Mutter wahrscheinlich einen Schlaganfall bekommen würde, von wegen primitiv und ach so entsetzlich. Blah, blah, blah…

Einige Strähnen waren schon leicht angegraut und um ihre freundlichen, Reh-braunen Augen, hatten sich mit dem Alter Lachfalten gebildet, genauso wie um ihre Mundwinkel. Alles in allem machte sie einen sehr netten und fröhlichen Eindruck, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sie schon irgendwo schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Wie geht es dir? Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen, was nicht wirklich überraschend ist, wenn man bedenkt was du alles durchgemacht hast. Den hohen Blutverlust mit eingeschlossen.“ meinte sie lächelnd zu mir, auch wenn ich den traurigen Glanz in ihren Augen durchaus bemerkte. Aber ich tat so, als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt und antwortete auf ihre Frage.

„Ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beschissen. Mein Kopf dröhnt, als hätte ich eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky getrunken und mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an, als hätte ich eine zweite Haut aus Blei. Aber verglichen mit dem letzten woran ich mich erinnern kann, bevor ich weggekippt bin, bin ich das blühende Leben.“ meinte ich trocken

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass gerade meine beiden besten Freundinnen ermordet worden sind und ich an einen verdammten Vampir verfüttert worden bin. Ja, aber ansonsten geht’s mir bestens.“ Eigentlich wollte ich nicht so pampig sein, aber mir ging es nun Mal Scheiße und ich hatte einen totalen Koffeinentzug.

Außerdem war ich nach dem aufstehen nie eine erstrebenswerte Konversationspartnerin. Und schon gar nicht, bevor ich einen Kaffee und etwas zu essen bekommen hatte.

Doch die Frau lächelte nur verstehend und deutete auf zwei Glasphiolen, die auf der kleinen Kommode standen. „Der Heiler hat gemeint, du sollst das trinken nachdem du aufwachst. Wenn die Tränke anschlagen, darfst du auch ohne nochmalige Untersuchung gehen. Im Moment brauchen sie wegen den ganzen Todesserangriffen jeden Heiler.“

Klar, solche Angriffe waren nicht ohne, wie ich am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, und die brauchten jeden Heiler für die Patienten, die in Lebensgefahr schwebten. Die, denen es schon besser ging, mussten dann ohne Umwege nach Hause, damit Platz für die nächsten war. Für Nachuntersuchungen konnte man da niemanden entbehren, solange es den Patienten einigermaßen okay ging. Immerhin hatten wir Krieg.

Vorsichtig nahm ich die beiden Phiolen in die Hand, sehr darauf bedacht nichts fallen zu lassen, da meine Hände noch leicht zitterten, und betrachtete den Inhalt misstrauisch. Den einen Trank kannte ich nur zu gut, immerhin hatte ich ihn Jahre lang aus dem Vorratsschrank meiner Eltern gestohlen, aber den anderen hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

„Stärkungstrank, ziemlich hoch dosiert.“ murmelte ich und kippte den Inhalt der ersten Phiole hinunter. „Was zur Hölle ist bitte das!?“ fragte ich eigentlich eher mich selbst, und hielt die zweite Phiole ins Licht. Der Trank darin hatte eine dunkel-violette Färbung und funkelte im Licht, als bestände er aus tausenden kleinen Amethysten.

„Der ist gegen deine Kopfschmerzen, aber ich finde auch, dass er eher aussieht wie ein blutbildender Trank. Ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem.“ antwortete mir die Frau und ich nickte verstehend. Jaaa, dass konnte tatsächlich sein. Nachdenklich starrte ich in die funkelnde Flüssigkeit, zuckte mit den Schultern und kippte mir den gesamten Inhalt runter.

Doofe Idee. Ganz beschissene Idee. Der Trank schmeckte einfach ekelhaft und ich konnte mir ein angewidertes „Iieehh!“ nicht verkneifen. Genauso wenig wie das geekelte Verziehen meines Gesichts. „Welcher Idiot ist bitte auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, einem mehr als angeschlagenen Patienten so etwas Abscheuliches vorzusetzen?“ grummelte ich, merkte aber wie der Trank bereits anschlug.

Das Dröhnen in meinem Schädel wurde immer leiser, bis es schließlich komplett verklang. Das ging ziemlich schnell, wenn man es mit der Wirkungszeit des Stärkungstranks verglich, der erst jetzt begann allmählich seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Aber dafür schmeckte er auch mindestens zehn, ach was zwanzig Mal schlimmer.

„Hier Liebes.“ meinte die Frau und reicht mir freundlich lächelnd ein Glas Wasser, welches ich dankbar annahm und mit wenigen Zügen leerte. Irgendwie schmeckte das Wasser seltsam, aber ich war mir auch nicht so sicher woran es lag. Na ja, wahrscheinlich lag es einfach nur an den Leitungen.

Nachdem der widerliche Geschmack, des Tranks, aus meinem Mund gewaschen war und der Stärkungstrank auch endlich seine volle Wirkung entfaltet, und somit das Gefühl, als würde eine zweite Haut aus Blei, auf mir liegen, vertrieben hatte, ging es mir gleich viel besser.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als mein Magen, ohne Vorwarnung, laut knurrte. Ach du heilige Scheiße! Das Geräusch war so viel lauter als sonst. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig ich tatsächlich war. Wie lang war ich denn bitte schön weg gewesen?!

„Möchtest du etwas zu essen?“ fragte mich die Frau, leise lachend. „Ja, bitte. Sonst sterbe ich noch vor Hunger. Und könnten sie mir bitte auch Kaffee oder zumindest Schwarztee besorgen?“ bettelte ich schon fast und setzte dabei meinen besten Hundeblick auf. Lachend nickte sie. „Ich gebe mein bestes, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich Kaffee für dich bekomme.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Nach und nach kamen die Bilder der Nacht vor meinem inneren Auge wieder hoch. Die Schreie hallten in meinen Ohren wieder und ich hätte schwören können, dass ich tatsächlich den beißenden Gestank von Rauch, vermischt mit Blut riechen konnte.

Um mich abzulenken öffnete ich die obere der Kommode. Darin befanden sich meine Jeans, mein AC/DC Shirt, meine Tasche und sogar meine Highheels konnte ich unter dem Stoff hervorragen sehen. Vorsichtig breitete ich die Sachen auf meiner Bettdecke aus und stellte fest, dass meine Sachen gewaschen und geflickt worden waren. Natürlich magisch, ohne jegliche Naht.

Warum nur? Ja klar, bei meinem T-Shirt war ich froh darüber, aber das mit der Jeans hätte doch echt nicht sein müssen. Unsere Hauselfen hatten das auch immer gemacht, sodass ich jedes verdammte Mal neue Löcher rein schneiden musste, bis ich es ihnen irgendwann verständlich gemacht hatte.

Tja, dass war erst vor zwei oder drei Monaten. Also verschwendete Lebensmühe, denn die Chancen, dass ich jemals wieder in mein Elternhaus zurückkehren würde, standen gleich null. Erstens KONNTE ich das gar nicht, weil ich dann keine halbe Stunde mehr leben würde. Und zweitens WOLLTE ich, dass auch gar nicht.

Meine Familie dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich mausetot war und somit konnte ich endlich das neue Leben beginnen, dass ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich damit warten, bis ich 18, und damit in der Muggelwelt volljährig war, bevor ich von zuhause abhaute. Aber eine bessere Chance würde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr bekommen.

Und alle Sachen, die ich aus Lestrange-Manor mitnehmen wollte, waren in meiner Tasche. Ich ging nie ohne diese Dinge raus, falls soetwas in der Art passieren sollte. Okay, eigentlich falls sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, bei der meine Eltern nicht nach mir suchen und versuchen würden, mich kalt zu machen. Also so wie jetzt.

Aber so rein theoretisch wollte ich ein paar mehr Klamotten mitnehmen, aber soo wichtig war das jetzt auch nicht. Neue kaufen konnte ich mir ja jeder Zeit, aber ein paar Sachen waren einfach unersetzlich für mich.

Diesmal nicht gerade sonderlich vorsichtig, drehte ich meine Tasche kopfüber und schüttelte solange, bis der gesamte Inhalt auf meinem Schoss lag.

Da waren mein Geldbeutel, in dem hauptsächlich Muggelgeld war, aber auch magisches Geld, mein Muggelausweiß und ähnliche Dinge, dann der Flachmann, den Stacy mir zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht so arg viel Alkohol trank, ein kleiner Kosmetikbeutel, mit Lippenstift, Nagellack, Lidschatten, Wimperntusche und Eyeliner, alles in schwarz und ähnlichen dunklen Farben, ein kleines Feuerzeug, sowie ein Packung Zigaretten, beides von Grace und noch eine Packung von diesen komischen Bonbons, die Stacy immer gegessen hatte.

Abgesehen von meinen Klamotten und circa zwanzig Armbändern, war das alles, was ich an dem Abend dabei gehabt hatte. Zwischen den Scheinen, in meinem Geldbeutel, hatte ich außerdem ein zerknittertes Foto gefunden. Es war mit Grace Muggelkamera gemacht worden, an ihrem 15. Geburtstag. Dass war jetzt fast zwei Jahre her, damals hatte sie auch die Kamera geschenkt bekommen.

Das Bild zeigte Stacy, Grace und mich, wie wir vor einem Kino, auf einer kleinen Mauer saßen und lachten. Wir sahen so glücklich aus, auch wenn ich ein fettes Pflaster auf der Nase hatte. Einige Tage vorher, hatten Stacy und ich uns Nasenpiercings stechen lassen, während Grace lieber eins in die Lippe wollte.

Kaum war ich an diesem Tag heim gekommen, haben meine Brüder mich an unsere Eltern verpfiffen. Die waren nicht so begeistert von dem Piercing und meine Mutter hat es mir rausgerissen und mich ne geschlagene halbe Stunde angeschrien. Da wo damals das Piercing war, zog sich jetzt eine feine Narbe, die man nur bei genauerem hinsehen erkennen konnte.

Stacy und Grace hatte ich erzählt, dass es sich entzündet hätte und der Arzt es rausschneiden musste. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gemerkt, dass ich gelogen hatte, aber sie hatten es nie erwähnt, wofür ich ihnen sehr dankbar war. Die beiden hatten gewusst, dass ich daheim Probleme hatte, aber nicht annähernd wie schlimm es tatsächlich war.

Bei der Erinnerung, wie die beiden mich danach mit Eis vollgestopft hatten, musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, denn bei dem Gedanken, an meine beiden besten Freundinnen, schloss sich eine eiskalte Faust um mein Herz und drohte es zu zerquetschen.

Überrascht beobachtete ich, wie ein kleiner Tropfen auf das Bild fiel und einen feuchten Fleck hinterließ. Was zur Hölle?! Verwirrt betastete ich mit der linken Hand meine feuchte Wange. Verdammt! Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Vorsichtig legte ich das Foto zurück in meinen Geldbeutel und packte diesen wieder in meine Tasche. Der Anblick war zu schmerzhaft, als dass ich ihn noch länger ertragen hätte. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete ich den Flachmann und roch an dessen Inhalt.

Der beißende Geruch von Alkohol schmerzte mich in der Nase, auch wenn es ganz sicher nicht das erste Mal war, dass ich das roch und wenn man es trank war das Zeug noch viel schlimmer, als sich mancher vorstellen konnte. Feuerwhisky war echt nicht ohne, auch wenn es mir so vorkam, als wäre der Geruch noch beißender als sonst. Lag vermutlich an den Tränken.

Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust es auszuprobieren. Wie gesagt, so viel trank ich nicht und Feuerwhisky war normalerweise schon zu stark für mich. Das Zeug in Kombination mit den ganzen Tränken, die mir höchstwahrscheinlich eingeflößt worden waren, auszuprobieren erschien mir nicht als die beste Idee.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, die immer näher kamen. Das musste die nette Frau von vorhin sein, die mit meinem Essen zurück kam. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Oh, ich hatte sie überhaupt nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt. Die ganze Aufregung schien mein Gehirn lahmzulegen. Na ja, entweder dass oder Accolon hatte mir wirklich nicht nur mein Blut, sondern auch den letzten Funken Intelligenz ausgesaugt.

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. Dass waren aber die Schritte von mehr als einer Person. Eher zwei oder auch drei. Mmhhh… Doch eher drei. Aber wer könnte dass wohl sein? Vielleicht die Heiler? Ne, die nette Frau hat ja gemeint, ich dürfte laut der Heiler gehen, wenn die Tränke angeschlagen haben und das hatten sie ja.

Hastig wischte ich mir über die Wangen, als ich die feuchten Punkte auf der Bettdecke bemerkte. Mir war es dann doch etwas unangenehm, wenn jemand mich weinen sah oder auch nur bemerkt, dass ich geweint hatte. Außerdem war weinen schwach und man durfte niemals Schwäche zeigen.

So viel hatte ich von meiner Erziehung noch behalten. Das war eine von den wenigen Dingen für die ich meiner sogenannten Familie tatsächlich dankbar war: Der Hass, die Grund losen Bestrafungen. All das hatte mich stärker gemacht, als ich sonst jemals geworden wäre.

„Das solltest du vielleicht nicht trinken. Alkohol verträgt dich nicht so gut mit dem Stärkungstrank.“ Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und blickte in drei amüsierte Gesichter, allen voran die nette Frau von vorhin, die lachend ein Tablett auf der Kommode abstellte. „Jaaa…“ meinte ich gedehnt. „Und auf den Kater kann ich auch gut und gern verzichten. Immerhin bin ich die Kopfschmerzen ja gerade erst los geworden.“

Als sie sich auf einen der drei Stühle gesetzt hatte, beobachtete ich neugierige die beiden Männer, die hinter ihr eingetreten waren. Der Eine war in etwa so alt wie die Frau und trug eine Brille. Seine schwarzen Haare standen unordentlich ab und seine grauen Augen blickten mich freundlich an.

Der andere war noch ein gutes Stück größer als der erste und hatte einen langen, weißen Bart. Seine Nase sah aus, als wäre sie mehrmals gebrochen gewesen und dann schief zusammengewachsen, was mich daran erinnerte, dass meine eigene wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser aussah. Warum musste Rodolphus auch so fest zuschlagen?

Auf der Nase des Mannes saß eine Halbmondbrille, über deren Rand mich ein paar hellblaue Augen amüsiert anfunkelten. Das außergewöhnlichste an ihm war jedoch der magenta-farbene Umhang, der über und über mit Mondsicheln und Sternen bedeckt war. Irgendwie kam auch er mir so bekannt vor. Nur woher?

So eine Scheiße! Diese ganzen Tränke hinderten mich daran, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, dabei lag mir der dämliche Name doch schon auf der Zunge.

„Und? Genug für dich?“ meinte die Frau belustigt und deutete mit einer Hand auf das voll beladene Tablett. Darauf befanden sich zwei Brötchen, diverse Aufstriche und eine Tasse dampfenden Schwarztees, sowie eine Dose Zucker und ein kleines Milchkännchen.

„Jap, müsste reichen.“ meinte ich grinsend, während ich meine Sachen zur Seite räumte und mich dann im Schneidersitz sitzend, daran machte eins der beiden Brötchen aufzuschneiden.

„Wer sind sie eigentlich?“ fragend ich kauend und biss noch einmal von meinem Marmeladenbrötchen ab. „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir.“ meinte die rothaarige Frau entschuldigend. „Mein Name ist Euphemia Potter, und das hier“ sie deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, „ist Fleamont, mein Mann. Professor Dumbledore muss ich dir wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, oder?“

Entgeistert starrte ich die drei an. Potter? Dumbledore? Ähhm… Ja gut. Jetzt wusste ich zumindest warum sie mir so bekannt vor kamen. Dumbledore kannte nun ja wirklich jedes Kind, aller spätestens von den Schokofroschkarten. Außerdem hatten sich meine Eltern regelmäßig über ihn aufgeregt. Von wegen unfähigster Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Und die Potters, nun ja… Sagen wir es mal so, meine liebe Mutter verglich mich gerne mit ihrer missratenen Cousine, die ja wenigstens noch zaubern konnte. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend, zumindest äußerlich.

Euphemia Potter könnte glatt als die Zwillingsschwester meiner Mutter durchgehen. Nur dass meine Mutter immer guckte als hätte sie gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen, während Euphemia das Lächeln im Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein schien.

Meine Eltern würden mich köpfen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich mich gerade mit drei der, ihrer Meinung nach, größten Blutsverräter in einem Raum aufhielt und mich auch noch ganz normal mit der verhassten Cousine meiner Mutter unterhielt. Dass machte mir die drei nur sympathischer.

„Und wie heißt du?“ riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Abigail.“ antwortete ich. Meinen Nachnamen ließ ich dabei bewusst weg. Der würde mir hier garantiert nicht helfen, eher im Gegenteil. „Ein schöner Name.“ Nein, nicht wirklich. Wie ich meinen dämlichen Namen hasste, aber dass konnte sie ja nicht wissen. Euphemia lächelte mich freundlich an. Noch.

„Abigail und wie weiter?“ Dumbledore durchbohrte mich mit seinem stechenden Blick und irgendwie hatte ich das dumme Gefühl, dass er genau wusste wer ich war oder zumindest eine Ahnung hatte.

„Mein Name ist Abigail Phoebe … Lestrange.“ antwortete ich mit festerer Stimme, als ich mir selbst zugetraut hätte. Noch so eine Sache für die ich meinen Eltern dankbar war: Sie hatten mir beigebracht alles mit Fassung zu tragen und jedes bisschen Schüchternheit ausgetrieben. Nicht dass ich je sonderlich schüchtern war, aber jetzt hatte ich eine verdammt große Klappe und dachte meistens nicht viel nach, bevor ich meine Gedanken aussprach.

„Oh…“ machte Euphemia verwirrt und tauschte einen Blick mit ihre Mann. „Dass hat mir deine Mutter gar nicht erzählt. Na ja, wir hatten auch nicht so viel Kontakt.“ meinte sie ziemlich gelassen. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist was dein Vater und deine Brüder mit der Sache zu tun haben. Auf dem Konzert haben sie dich doch… aber wenn du wirklich eine Lestrange bist… Kann es sein dass sie doch keine Todesser sind?“ murmelte sie gegen Ende leicht verdattert.

„KEINE Todesser?“ lachte ich verächtlich „So weit kommts noch. Eher friert die Hölle ein!“ Euphemia sah mich fragend an. „Klingt nicht so, als würdet ihr euch gut verstehen. Du bist wohl das schwarze Schaf der Familie?“

Ich legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Als schwarzes Schaf kann man mich bestimmt nicht mehr bezeichnen. Meine Mutter hätte mich bestimmt liebend gern schon vor Jahren aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt und meine Brüder haben seit drei Jahren erfolglos versucht mich unter die Erde zu bringen.“

Ja, an ihre mehr oder weniger Mordversuche konnte ich mich erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Dabei lag der letzte, vor dem Konzert, schon etwas mehr als eine Woche zurück, was für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich lang war. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass sie als Todesser momentan ziemlich eingespannt.

„Irgendwie war mein Vater bisher immer der einzige der mir gegenüber nur ab und an Mal Mordgelüste hatte.“ überlegte ich gedankenverloren. „Schon traurig wenn die eigene Familie einen lieber gestern als heute tot sehen will.“

Aber irgendwo hab ich je erwartet, dass sie eher früher als später dafür sorgen, mich nicht mehr wieder sehen zu müssen. Nur dass mein Vater auf die Idee kam, mich an einen Vampir zu verfüttern, war gelinde gesagt überraschend, was stark untertrieben war.

„Natürlich haben sie mich an Accolon verfüttert, na ja, es zumindest versucht, trotzdem ist ihnen die Überraschung echt gelungen. Auf solche Ideen muss man erst Mal kommen.“ spottete ich verächtlich.

„Aber mein lieber Vater weiß wohl nicht, dass es echt schlimmeres gibt als, von einem Vampir ausgesaugt zu werde. Ansonsten hätte er mich ganz sicher zu Tode gefoltert. Oder noch besser, er hätte es meinen Brüdern überlassen sich etwas auszudenken.“

Bei der Erinnerung an Rodolphus uns Rabastan verzog ich das Gesicht. Das hätte den beiden bestimmt noch besser gefallen, als mich nur elendig verbluten zu sehen.

„Aber warum will deine Familie dich so unbedingt tot sehen? Normalerweise gehört selbst bei den alteingesessenen Reinblütern etwas mehr dazu, zumindest als Familienmitglied.“ richtete diesmal Fleamont Potter das Wort an mich.

„Na, weil ich eine wertlose, kleine Squib bin, die mit ihrer bloßen Existenz schon Schande über die Ehre, der edlen Familie Lestrange bringt.“ meine Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus. „Zitat meiner herzallerliebsten Mutter.“ fügte ich trocken hinzu.

„Das überrascht mich irgendwie nicht wirklich. Phibs war schon immer sehr engstirnig, aber in den letzten Jahren hat sie sich wirklich zu einem waren Drachen entwickelt, der alles niederbrennt, was nicht in ihr verdrehtes Weltbild passt.“

Entgeistert sah ich Euphemia an, nach genau drei Sekunden konnte ich mein Lachen allerdings nicht mehr zurückhalten und prustete laut los. „Phibs?… Sie haben meine Mutter allen Ernst Phibs genannt?“ brachte ich lachend heraus.

Euphemia grinste mich breit an. „Erstens nenne ich sie in den Geburtstags- und Weihnachtskarten, die sie wahrscheinlich seit Jahren ungelesen verbrennt, immer noch so. Und zweitens lässt du das mit dem Sie auch ganz schnell wieder, Schätzchen. Euphemia und du. Immerhin gehörst du ja zur Familie.“

Bei ihren letzten Worten zwinkerte sie mir zu, was mich zum lachen brachte. „Du gehörst aber zum netten bzw. dem Blutsverräter-Teil der Familie, deren Namen auch nur zu denken, schon absolut verboten ist.“ Ja, dass war es tatsächlich. Und aussprechen war noch viel schlechter und definitiv einer der dümmeren Ideen meines trotzigen, 12-jährigen Ich´s.

Vor allem wenn man offiziell noch zum rassistischen Teil der Familie gehörte, so wie ich. Aber halt auch nur offiziell, zum Glück. Alles andere wäre auch dezent unmöglich gewesen, dazu hatte ich einfach ein etwas zu loses Mundwerk, dass deutlich schneller war, als mein Verstand. Nicht unbedingt förderlich für meine Gesundheit, aber an sowas denkt man auch erst hinterher.

„Du gehörst doch genauso dazu.“ lachte meine Tante. Ungewohnter Gedanke, aber gar nicht Mal so schlecht. „Ähhm… Nö. Also zum netten Teil schon, aber ich als Squib hab nicht gerade viel magisches Blut, dass ich verraten könnte. Nur eine sehr zweifelhafte Familienehre, die es zu ruinieren gilt.“ grinste ich frech.

„Und ich wette du bist schon fleißig dabei. Zumindest würde Phibs solche Klamotten nie erlauben, von deinen Ohrringen, oder dem Make-Up vom Konzert, brauch ich erst gar nicht anzufangen.“ erwiderte Euphemia, in einem ähnlichen Tonfall.

„Oh ja. Von den Konzerten und meinem Nasenpiercing war sie aber am wenigsten begeistert. Das Piercing hatte ich nämlich nur knapp vier Stunden lang, dann hat sie es entdeckt und ist voll ausgerastet.“

Dass Gesicht meiner Mutter hatte ich noch zu gut im Gedächtnis, und es war wirklich immer wieder einen Lacher wert. Doch bei dem Gedanken an Stacy und Grace verkrampfte sich mein Inneres und die kalte Faust schloss sich erneut um Herz, während sie versuchte, es zu zerquetschen.

„Nun, da wir schon bei dem Konzert sind, sollten wir vielleicht langsam zu dem eigentlich Grund unseres Besuchs kommen.“ Dumbledore wandte sich an mich und seine stahlblauen Augen blickten mir ernst entgegen. „Miss Lestrange…“

Beim Klang meines verhassten Nachnamens verzog ich das Gesicht und unterbrach ihn. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein Professor, aber nennen sie mich bitte Abigail. Auf meinen Nachnamen bin ich nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen.“

Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend und fuhr fort, als hätte ich in nie unterbrochen. „Nun, Abigail. Was wissen sie über die Ursprünglichen?“ Verwirrt zog ich die Stirn kraus.

„Ähhmm… Sie sind eine Art Ur-Vampire, die schon seit tausenden Jahren existieren. Aber vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gab es einen großen Krieg oder eine ähnlich verheerende Katastrophe. Seitdem sind sie selten geworden, haben sich über die ganze Welt verteilt. Außerdem sind sie viel stärker als normale Vampire, vor allem was Magie anbelangt. Und sie sind sehr viel… blutrünstiger.“ ratterte ich eine grobe Zusammenfassung zu diesen Wesen hinunter.

Meine Eltern hatten erwartet, dass ich den üblichen Schulstoff und einiges mehr, auswendig lernte. Wenn mir also jemand eine Frage in die Richtung stellte, ratterte ich eine Zusammenfassung herunter. Dass ich das tat, hatten mir meine Eltern seit frühster Kindheit eingeprügelt, und ich konnte rein gar nicht dagegen tun.

„Das ist korrekt. Haben sie eine Ahnung, wie der einzige Ursprüngliche heißt, der sich sich bekanntermaßen, seit einigen Jahrzehnten in Großbrittanien aufhält?“ stellte Dumbledore mir die Frage, vor der ich mich mehr fürchtete, als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte und konnte.

Langsam nickte ich und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Accolon Blutanesco.“ Meine Stimme war leise, doch jeder im Raum hatte mich verstanden. Mir war überhaupt nicht wohl, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte. Denn ich sah nur eine einzige Richtung in die sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln konnte.

Aber es war doch nur ein Mythos, ein Volksmärchen, eine Geschichte, die man kleinen Kindern erzählte. Und selbst wenn doch etwas wahres dran sein sollte, war es verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Um mich selbst wieder zu beruhigen rief ich mir die Statistiken zu diesem Thema ins Gedächtnis.

Es war so unwahrscheinlich, so verdammt unwahrscheinlich!

Dumbledore sah mir fest in die Augen, während er sprach. „Abigail, sie wissen was es mit dem Biss des ursprünglichen auf sich hat?“ Es war wie eine Frage formuliert, doch es war keine. Er wusste dass ich es wusste und ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass ich es wusste.

„Nein! Das ist nur ein Mythos! Eine Geschichte für kleine Kinder! ES. GIBT. KEINE. HALBVAMPIRE!“ fauchte ich den alten Zauberer an. „Und selbst wenn. Die Chance, dass ich einer bin, liegt etwa bei 1 zu 1 Millionen!“

Der Schulleiter nickte bedächtig. „Ganz genau. Sie scheinen sich gut mit solchen Mythen auszukennen, Abigail. Dann wissen sie wahrscheinlich auch, worum es sich bei der Gattung der Halbvampire genau handelt.“ Genervt schnaubte ich. Das konnte der alte Mann doch nicht ernst meinen? Tja, konnte er anscheinend sehr wohl.

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Irgendetwas muss ich die letzten paar Jahre über doch gemacht haben.“ Und das einzig erträgliche in Letrange-Manor waren schon immer die Bibliothek und der Weinkeller. Aber ich konnte mich ja nicht die ganze Zeit über betrinken, also Bibliothek. Eigentlich schade, aber mit sieben fand ich Bücher dann doch besser als Elfenwein.

„Nun, dann haben sie doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn wir unsere Vermutungen überprüfen, oder nicht?“ Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Aber ich sage ihnen, ich bin nur eine Squib. Bei meinem Glück sogar ein Brenner.“

Der Professor lächelte mich freundlich an und gluckste vergnügt. Warte, WAS!? Okay, langsam glaubte ich meinen Brüdern wirklich, dass Dumbledore sie nicht mehr alle hatte.

„Nun, dass mit dem Brenner halte ich doch für reichlich unwahrscheinlich, jedenfalls kommen sie mir dafür etwas zu lebendig vor.“ Überrascht sah ich ihn an… und brauchte eine geschlagene Minute um zu kapieren, was er meinte. Jaaa, um meine Auffassungsgabe war es momentan nicht so arg gut bestellt, aber egal.

Es war keine einzige Lampe an, nicht an der Decke und auch nicht die nicht existente Nachttischlampe. Das gesamte Licht fiel durch das Fenster ein. Tageslicht. „Gut. Dann ist halt nichts passiert, außer dass ich von einem Vampir fast ausgesaugt wurde, den mein geliebter Vater auf mich gehetzt hat.“ murrte ich.

Aber eigentlich war ich doch ganz froh, nicht beim ersten Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht qualvoll zu verrecken, weil meine Haut etwa zehnmal so empfindlich auf Sonneneinstrahlung reagierte, wie die von Vampiren. Also im Klartext war ich verdammt froh nicht einfach zu verbrennen, bloß weil ich einen Sonnenstrahl abbekommen hatte.

Vermutlich wäre da jeder ziemlich erleichtert, aber ich wollte das nur noch Mal gesagt haben. Außerdem gibt es mehr als genug Hexen und Zauberer die nicht den blassesten Schimmer haben was ein Brenner ist. Egal wie reinblütig, faule Menschen gibt es leider immer. Genauso wie dumme.

Trotzdem, diesen Unsinn von wegen Halbvampiren glaubte ich noch lange nicht. Nicht ohne einen Beweis, den ich nie bekommen würde, da Halbvampire nicht existierten. Aber Dumbledore schien mich unbedingt vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen.

Zwinkernd reichte er mir seinen Zauberstab. „Ich vermute ihnen ist der Schwebezauber geläufig?“ DASS war jetzt nicht sein Scheiß Ernst?! Meine Brüder hatten das schon so endlos oft gemacht, um mich hinterher auszulachen, weil ich natürlich keinen einzigen Zauber hinbekommen hatte.

Dieses bescheuerte Spiel hatte ihnen selbst nach Jahren noch tierisch Spaß gemacht. So verdammt langweilig musste einem erst Mal sein. Manchmal hab ich mich wirklich schon gefragt, ob die beiden kein eigenes Leben haben.

Aber Dumbledore hatte recht, ich kannte nicht nur den theoretischen Stoff, wie gefährliche magische Wesen oder irgendwelche Mythen, sondern hatte auch die Formeln und korrekte Zauberstabbewegung, in meinem Fall meistens ein Bleistift, eingeprügelt bekommen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich das schlanke Holz in eine Hand und richtete es auf Grace´s Feuerzeug. „Wingardium Leviosa.“ sprach ich die Formel und vollführte einen perfekten Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung hob das Feuerzeug tatsächlich ab und schwebte einige Zentimeter über der Bettdecke. Verblüfft ließ ich es wieder sinken und probierte einen anderen Zauber. „Lumos.“ Und wie als wäre heute Abi-überrasch-Tag, entzündete sich ein kleines Licht an der Spitze. Schwach, aber durchaus vorhanden.

„Nox.“ murmelte ich verblüfft und das Licht erlosch wieder. „Was zur Hölle?!“ fragte ich verwirrt und gab Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Glauben sie nun, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Mythos handelt?“ fragte er mich glucksend.

Verdattert nickte ich, doch schüttelte gleich wieder den Kopf. „Ja… Nein! Ach, keine Ahnung.“ Euphemia lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles ein bisschen viel für dich ist, Liebes. Aber du kannst es ruhig glauben.“

Okay Abi. Jetzt bloß nicht durchdrehen. Tief ein und ausatmen. Gut. Und jetzt die Fakten durchgehen. Also, ich wurde von einem Ursprünglichen gebissen, der mich aber nicht vollständig aussaugen konnte, weil die Auroren dazwischen gekommen sind. Zumindest geh ich jetzt Mal davon aus, dass es die Auroren waren.

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft nicht zu verbluten oder an der Verwandlung zu verrecken, obwohl mein Körper alles andere als in Topform war. Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich glauben wollte, sprach deutlich dafür, dass ich ZAUBERN konnte. ICH! Eine verdammte SQUIB!

Und dass ich nicht verbrannt war bewies definitiv, dass ich kein Brenner war. Außerdem würde das auch den komischen Geschmack des Wassers erklären, genau wie den der Marmelade, die echt nicht so der Brüller war. Und den intensiven Geruch des Feuerwhiskys genauso wie zur Hölle ich bitte so genau wissen konnte, dass es drei Personen waren und nicht zwei oder vier.

„Na gut. Mal angenommen ich wäre wirklich ein Halbvampir. Was zur Hölle soll ich denn dann bitte machen?! Zu meiner Familie kann ich nicht zurück, ich verspüre nämlich keinen unbändigen Todeswunsch. Und müsste ich nicht auch unterrichtet werden, wegen Magie und so? Also wie stellen sie sich das denn bitte vor?“ fragte ich den alten Schulleiter dezent angefressen.

„Nun Abigail, ich hoffe doch sehr, sie im in nächstens Schuljahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Und was die Ferien betrifft…“ An dieser Stelle wurde er von Euphemia unterbrochen, die sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören schien, dass der alte Zauberer noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

„Du kannst gerne zu uns kommen. James freut sich bestimmt, wenn noch jemand in seinem Alter da ist und im Moment ist auch noch Sirius, ein Freund von ihm, zu Besuch. Überrascht sah ich meine Tante an. Sirius, Sirius… Irgendwo klingelte es da doch… Oh. OH! „Doch nicht etwa Sirius Black? Das weiße Schaf der Familie?“

Euphemia nickte amüsiert und konnte ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken. „Genau der. Und dass mit dem weißen Schaf trifft bei der Familie tatsächlich zu.“ Ach du heilige Scheiße. Was kam als nächstes? Sollte ich Blut aus einem Lederbeutel trinken. Oh Mist, warte. DAS streiche ich besser Mal. Bei meinem Glück passierte das wirklich noch.

„Meine Mutter würde mir den Kopf abreißen.“ gab ich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu bedenken, bevor sich ein immer breiter werdendes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Bin definitiv dabei.“

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Ausgezeichnet. Fleamont und ich werden schon einmal vorgehen und uns um den Papierkram kümmern. Euphemia könntest du das bitte übernehmen?“ fragte er sie, während er ihr einen kleinen Beutel reichte, den sie nickend entgegen nahm.

Professor Dumbledore und Fleamont Potter verabschiedeten sich von uns und verließen das Zimmer. „Soo. Dann mach dich Mal fertig, damit wir los können.“ meinte Euphemia und klatschte in die Hände. Etwas steif stand ich auf und ging mit meinem Sachen, durch eine zweite Tür in das angrenzende Badezimmer.

Noch bevor ich durch die Tür war, drehte ich mich noch einmal auf dem Absatz um und fragte Euphemia. „Hast du rein zufällig eine Schere für mich? Die haben die Löcher aus meiner Hose gezaubert und ich würde ganz gerne neue rein schneiden.“

Sie schüttelte zwar kurz lachend den Kopf, nahm dann aber ein Haargummi und verwandelte es mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes in eine Schere, bevor sie sie mir vorsichtig reichte. „Aber schön vorsichtig.“ warnte sie mich lachend, auch wenn sie das wahrscheinlich nur halb ernst meinte.

Grinsend schloss ich die Badezimmertür und setzte die Schere auf dem Stoff meiner Jeans an, nachdem ich die anderen Sachen einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen hatte. Als ich mit den Löchern und Rissen zufrieden war zog ich Jeans, T-Shirt und Schuhe an und kramte meinen Make-Up Beutel aus dem chaotischen Haufen.

Ob Smokey-Eyes zu übertrieben wären? Jaaa, wahrscheinlich schon ein bisschen. Also etwas dezenteres für die Augen. Gerade wollte ich den Lidschatten auftragen, doch als ich in den Spiegel schaute, ließ ich vor Schreck den Pinsel fallen.

Denn das Mädchen, dass mir erschrocken aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte, sah völlig anders aus, als das Mädchen, dass ich am Abend des Konzerts in meinem Spiegel in Lestrange-Manor noch gesehen hatte.

Meine Haut war fast weiß, an den Schläfen schillerten sogar die Adern bläulich durch, und sämtliche Unreinheiten waren verschwunden. Egal ob nun Mitesser, Pickel oder Sommersprosse. Meine Nase war gerade und nicht mehr so stupsig und leicht schief, weil sie schon so oft gebrochen worden war.

Mein Gesicht war etwas schmaler geworden und meine hohen Wangenknochen zeichneten sich deutlicher ab. Obwohl dass an sich beides keine großen Veränderungen waren, sah mein Gesicht überhaupt nicht mehr so rund und pausbäckig aus.

Ja selbst meine Lippen waren voller geworden und auch dunkler, nicht mehr so schmal und farblos. Außerdem waren meine Augen irgendwie größer und auch nicht mehr so seltsam matschig grün-braun, sondern von einem so dunklen blau, dass ich es zuerst für schwarz gehalten hatte. Generell erinnerte mich mein Aussehen ein wenig an eine Porzellanpuppe.

Aber am gravierendsten fand ich den Unterschied meiner Haare. Vorher waren sie rötlich, mit einem widerlichen orange-Stich, einigermaßen glatt, aber unmöglich zu kämmen gewesen. Jetzt hatten sie eine geile dunkel-rote Farbe angenommen, die mich irgendwie an Blut erinnerte und waren extrem stark gelockt. Wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer zu kämmen.

Aber das Schlimme kam ja erst noch. Meine Strähnchen! Meine wundervollen, liebevoll gefärbten schwarzen und dunkelblauen Strähnchen waren WEG! Verschwunden. Einfach so. Das war eine Katastrophe!

So sah ich ja aus wie eine brave, kleine Reinblüterin. Bähh! Bloß nicht! Das war so gar nicht ich selbst. Und dass musste dringend geändert werden!


End file.
